If I Die Young
by gollden sparrow
Summary: The way I always pictured Alec and Magnus's relationship, told from their points of view.


Magnus's mind was still reeling, replaying the blush on Alec's face when he'd left. He'd nearly turned them all away; the shadowhunters, and then he'd caught sight of him. His glowing blue eyes and hair dark as night, skin standing white in stark comparison. The whole party he'd kept an eye on him, laughing at his awkwardness in the party. And then when they'd made their way to his room he nearly fainted when Alec had sat on his bed.

If he didn't know any better he'd have thought Will Herondale had come back from the dead, and yet he acted nothing like Will. He seemed to exude a sense of business and yet he radiated innocence (not to be confused with ignorance). Jace, however, could have been Will's twin, sarcasm and charm seemed to be his forte. The only difference where Will seemed to radiate darkness, Jace did not.

There had been an awkward moment where they questioned him about Clary, and he felt slight remorse before remembering why he had done it. Then they had left, but not before he had leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear, enjoying the younger boys blush when he said, "Call me."

Now it was two days later and he sat on his couch, scratching Chairman Meow's head softly. He wondered morosely if Alec would indeed ever call or if he was waiting for a call that would never come. He was nearly ready to lose hope when his phone started ringing it's annoying ring and his first thought was, _I need to change that._ And then, _I hope it's Alec._

Sure, he was eight hundred years old, but that didn't mean he couldn't act like a love sick puppy. Everyone is allowed that, right? Flipping the phone open excitedly he put it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Magnus Bane?"

His spirits dropped at the desperate woman's voice. Just another business caller, "This is he."

"It's Isabelle Lightwood." He wondered briefly why Alec's sister would be calling, "We need your help, can you come to the institute?"

"Sounds doable, when do you need me?" He was all business now, resigned to the fact that Alec didn't want him.

"Now. Right now." Then she gave him directions and he rushed over, for she had sounded urgent. The moment he got there the door was flung open and Jace was grabbing his arm, leading him down a long hallway. He was briefly angry, that no one even bothered to explain why he was here, but then pushed it away. No time for personal feelings. They were nearly running and then he heard it, the pain filled screams coming from a room to his right.

As the door was pushed open Magnus saw Alec thrashing on a bed, his arms being held down by Isabelle and Clary. Immediately he jumped into action, his hard pounding wildly in his chest. How did this beautiful creature get to be so wounded? Deftly he pushed a very worried Clary out of the way taking her place over Alec. He leaned down over the screaming boy and looked at the deep gashes which ran into his shirt.

Grabbing the collar he yanked hard, ripping the material in half and exposing the Alec's chest, seeping with poison. Rubbing his hands together they crackled with energy and when he placed them on his chest they were immediately covered with blood. Alec's screams pitched and he arched his back, pressing Magnus's hands harder into his chest. Solemnly the warlock held them there, focusing on healing while Alec thrashed and screamed beneath him.

And when the screams descended into groans and the thrashing turn into slight jerking Magnus calmed down a bit. His hearts frantic beating slowed. It took a while but eventually Alec was completely still and nearly gave Magnus heart failure when he grabbed his wrist, his grip vise-like.

Magnus fell back into a chair when he'd done all he could do, Alec still holding one of his wrists. A pair of arms were thrown around him and then he heard Isabelle's voice, "Oh my god thank you so much! What do we owe you?"

Looking at Alec's face he waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

"What? Why?"

"Let's call it a favor." All he wanted now was some peace and quiet.

"Wow." Her eyebrows were raised, "Thank you. Uh, well then I guess I can watch him from here."

He quietly held up the arm that Alec was gripping, "It's alright, I'll stay with him. Go get some rest."

"Well, alright…" She didn't sound too sure but left anyways leaving Magnus alone with Alec. Magnus sat there, reclined in the seat, watching Alec sleep. Blood was still everywhere but inspite of it, Alec was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Alec woke with a start, sitting up fast and looking wildly around himself. "It's about time you woke up, I was starting to think you were in a coma or something."

He looked over to Isabelle, rubbing the sleep from him eyes, "What?"

"That demon got you pretty bad but Magnus healed you up nicely. There's barely any marks left." She pointed to his chest and he looked down to see three thin scars running across it.

"Magnus?" Then another thought occurred to him, "Why am I shirtless?"

"Yes Magnus." She chuckled, "And so that he could heal you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he didn't even let us pay him. Said it was a favor." She shrugged, "You just missed him though, he left about five minutes ago. He was practically dead on his feet."

"What do you mean I just missed him? It took that long to heal me?" He asked, "And a favor for what?"

She gave another shrug, moving forward to wipe away the blood from his chest, "I figured it was a favor for you. And no he watched you all night, it also didn't help that you had his wrist in a death grip."

Flashes of that night came back to Alec and he shuddered, remembering the pain. Then Magnus's worried face hovering over him. "Oh."

She glanced at his face a minute before giving a very over exaggerated wink.

**("Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close. For a moment Alec was entirely disoriented by the feeling of being so close to someone else, to the kind of person he'd wanted to be close to for so long. Magnus was long and lean but not skinny; his body was hard, his arms lightly muscled but strong; he was an inch or so taller than Alec, which hardly ever happened, and they fit together perfectly. Magnus' finger was under his chin, tilting his face up, and then they were kissing. Alec heard a small hitching gasp come from his own throat and then their mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus, Alec thought dazedly, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted Alec's expertly, exploring his mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending Alec had never known he had.**

**He found Magnus' waist with his fingers, touching the strip of bare skin he'd been trying to avoid looking at before, and slid his hands up under Magnus' shirt. Magnus jerked with surprise, then relaxed, his hands running down Alec's arms, over his chest, his waist, finding the belt loops on Alec's jeans and using them to pull him closer. His mouth left Alec's and Alec felt the hot pressure of his lips on his throat, where the skin was so sensitive that it seemed directly connected to the bones in his legs, which were about to give out. Just before he slid to the floor, Magnus let him go. His eyes were shining and so was his mouth.**

"**Now you've been kissed," he said, reached behind him, and yanked the door open. "See you Friday?"**

**Alec cleared his throat. He felt dizzy, but he also felt alive — blood rushing through his veins like traffic at top speed, everything seemingly almost too brightly colored. As he stepped through the door, he turned and looked at Magnus, who was watching him bemusedly. He reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus' t-shirt and dragged the warlock toward him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had. He pulled Magnus against him, his own hand between them, and felt Magnus' heart stutter in his chest. **

**He broke off the kiss, and drew back.**

"**Friday," he said, and let Magnus go. He backed away, down the landing, Magnus looking after him. The warlock crossed his arms over his shirt — wrinkled where Alec had grabbed it — and shook his head, grinning.**

"**Lightwoods," Magnus said. "They always have to have the last word."**

**He shut the door behind him, and Alec ran down the steps, taking them two at a time, his blood still singing in his ears like music.)**

Magnus shook his head, laying in his bed with Chairman Meow. Alec certainly spoke his mind, saying whatever he felt whether it was embarrassing or not. It made him even more interesting than before, his disregard for formalities. He couldn't wait for Friday, his pulse spiking every time he thought of it. And that kiss. He still couldn't believe Alec had never been kissed, he was simply to beautiful, too good. To not have been.

But then sometimes looks were deceiving.


End file.
